The invention concerns a magazine-type record player with compartments that can accommodate several disk-shaped recording media and with a mechanism for removing the disk-shaped recording media from the compartments in the magazine.
Record players of this type include for example compact-disk players or videodisk players as well as computers that employ storage devices in the form of disk-shaped recording media. With known compact-disk players, a mechanism completely removes from the magazine the disk that is to be played and positions it on the disk-drive mechanism. Once it has been played, the disk is thrust back into the compartment provided for it.
One essential drawback of this type of compact-disk player is that the magazine takes up a lot of space, and this is a special problem for players installed in vehicles because the instrument panel does not have much room for the radio, the cassette recorder, and a compact-disk player.